


Winter

by assassin_trifecta



Series: The Seasons of William Miles [1]
Category: Assassin's Creed, Assassin's Creed III - Fandom
Genre: M/M, help save me I don't like either of these characters and I'm shipping them in cute things, safest ship I've ever shipped, weirdest ship I've ever shipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2012-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-22 23:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/615443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/assassin_trifecta/pseuds/assassin_trifecta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>William broods the loss of his wife while watching his young son Desmond play in the snow. He's joined by another, and in the Englishman's presence, William Miles can say his mood is truly lifted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as a joke on tumblr at first, but then it started actually being cute and I accidentally shipped it. I swear this wasn't supposed to happen. Really, it's kinda weird. I don't know... but... I accidentally started shipping something with two characters I don't really like... Help me, I think I've gone off the deep end.

Winter was William’s least favorite time of the year, and because it was his least favorite, that only meant that it could be his son’s most beloved. William watched through the window of the makeshift library as his son and the other children played outside in the falling snow, all bundled into their scarves, gloves, hats, and coats. Desmond had taken a liking to one particular child – the Kenway boy. William frowned at the interaction between the two… It was better if Desmond left well enough alone. Emotional attachments, William knew this for a fact, could only end up as weaknesses. Desmond’s mother had proven that when she ripped what was left of William’s heart away along with her life when she was on her last mission.

            That had been years ago…

            “Oh, William…”

            Speaking of the Kenways…

            William was almost disappointed in himself for not hearing the entrance of the Englishman that had – with no little amount of gratitude from William himself – taken up much of mentor's mind and time after the death of his wife. Haytham had proven to be a good friend in his time of need, and where William didn’t mourn enough in the presence of his son, Haytham had reminded him to do so.

            “Pardon me, Bill, I was just gathering some books for the children…” Haytham bowed his head, some of the snow falling out of his dark, but greying, hair in the motion. He stepped forward, moving around the mentor to take a couple of thin books from the table and tuck them gently within his coat. “There we are – now, William, really, you should be getting someplace warm. The cold will kill you before the Templars do.”

            William gave an absent nod, still watching Desmond as the kids picked teams and divided across snow covered grass so that they could officially start their snow ball fight, even though quite a few had flown already. William barely offered Haytham a confirmation, only shrugging in response.

            “They won’t find us, William,” Haytham muttered after a quiet moment, pressing a hand to the other man’s shoulder. “She would never have given up… never have compromised us that way.”

            “That’s not what I’m worried about,” William muttered in response, shaking his head. While he was worried about being found, being captured… there was something else pressing at the forefront of his thoughts. “I’m worried about Desmond, how he’s handling all of this…”

            “Well, that’s easy,” Haytham turned his attention toward the playing children. Snowballs were flying full force now, and the division had ended up with Desmond and Connor on the same team. Connor compacted the snow quickly, handing each new form of ammunition to Desmond, who let them soar across No Man’s Land and into the enemy fort with a precise hand. “He’s got Connor.”

            It took William a moment to reply, though when he did, there was a hint of a smile on his face. “Just like I’ve got you.”


End file.
